Halloween Truth or Dare!
by Megumis
Summary: (ONESHOT) Everyone is at Gary's Halloween party for a game of truth-or-dare! Some things get a bit out of hand though! First story, please review nicely! Thanks! (WARNING: A little fluff at the end!)


**Megumi: Hai guys. **

**Paul: 'Hai?' **

**Dawn: Oooh! Halloween story!**

**Megumi: It has abit of fluff in the end...**

**Dawn: Fluff?**

**Paul: Don't tell her. **

* * *

"Coming!" Dawn squealed as she ran to the front door to see May and Leaf standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey Dawn - cute costume!" May commented, taking a few seconds to scan Dawns costume: A pink headband with some longer pink ears attached to the top, a red jewel in the middle of her forehead, a matching pink flowy dress with a long pink tail split at the end.

"Epseon, right?" Leaf smiled, moving out the way of the door so Dawn could walk out, she nodded - staring at her friends choices of costume/

May went with beautifly wings (possibly because of 'someones' love of butterflies) and matching dress with the antennas on a headband which matched her wings and dress.

Leafs spun in a circle showing off her design, her dress was blue with some green fake leaves on it with a large pink flower on the chest area to the side, she wore a headband with what looked like a leaf on it aswell, obviously as a venusaur. "How do I look?" Leaf said in a posh tone, strutting her stuff down the cobble path.

Dawn let out a giggle and caught up wit her friend, she closed her gate once her friends and left it. "Lets go to this parrrr-tay!" she yelled excitedly, jumping up and down as her flat ballerina pumps hit off the pavement.

"Didn't you have any heels that matched your dress?" May titled her head, confused as Dawn always wears heels.

"None that matched this type of pink, the red heels I own didn't match the gem and the white didn't go with it at all! No to mention my black ones, the short ones not the four inch on- Oh! Isn't that Ash?" Dawn distracted herself and pointed over the road where an average height boy turned around looking for where he heard his name.

"Over here!" Leaf yelled, waving her arm in the air - the boy slowly crossed and waved.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, running his hand threw his coal coloured hair, he wore a yellow hoodie with with brown stripes and some ears on his head with a matching tail.

"Hi Pikachu!" May gushed and poked Ashs arm.

"May and her love triangle!" Leaf exclaimed loudly, Ash turned around and looked at Leaf.

"What is a love triangle?" He asked, confused, Leaf shook her head and let out a small laugh, Dawn laughing with her but Ash was still as confused.

* * *

"Hey - We are here!" Dawn giggled and ran up to the front door knocking on it three times in a little tune, May rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Gary opened the door, a bottle of beer in his hand, Leaf raised her eyebrows suspiciously as she looked at the underage drinker, she walked in first and looked at all the people dancing and or drinking.

"Its already packed, okay - where are we playing truth or dare?" Dawn asked loudly, having to raise her voice just to he could hear her.

"What? oh! Yeah, in my room. Lets go before anyone sees us." Gary nodded and led them upstairs, they followed the boy who looked as an umbreon.

"Hey girl!" Misty smiled when her friends walked in, they could all faintly hear the music blaring from downstairs.

"Hi Mis- ... Or should I say squirtle?" Leaf giggled sitting next to Misty, Dawn sat on the floor near where Paul sat, he had on a green t-shirt with what looked like a torterra on it.

"Nice costume..." Dawn remarked, staring at the plum-headed boy. He turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Hn." he grunted ignoring her.

'How rude' Dawn thought and crossed her legs, Gary sat next to Leaf and May sat next to Drew who had a rose tucked behind his ear - May guessed he was Roserade or something like that.

"Okay - lets start, you get one chicken card and one turn to pick a different choice." Gary looked around all his friends, Leaf nodded and looked at him.

"I'll go first, May - truth or dare?" Gary smirked, leaning forward as he swore he heard May gulp.

"Uhh- Dare!" May smiled, attempting to be brave.

"Okay - I dare you to..." Gary was cut off by Leaf whispering something into his ear, it was followed by a small giggle. "Got it..." Gary motioned May forward and whispered the dare into her eye - everyone watched as May blushed scarlet.

"O-Okay." May blushed harder and shuffled back over next to Drew, she tapped his shoulder and when he turned she jumped on him - pinning him down as she kissed him roughly, when she sat back up she straightened out her top and his her head.

"W-Woah." Drew sat up, pushing his hair back into place as she also blushed, May stared daggers at Leaf as she laughed hysterically.

"Leaf, truth or dare!" May shot back, pointing accusingly at Leaf,

"Dare." Leaf smirked, leaning on one of her knees.

"I dare you to make-out with Gary infront of all of us!" May laughed evilly - revenge would be sweet...

"Chicken-card, no way would I do that." Leaf stuck out her tongue as May remembered about the chicken card, she mentally punched herself.

"Okay - lets move on, Dawn - truth or dare?!" Leaf exclaimed, playing with the hem of her dress.

"I pick truth, I don't trust Leaf with dares..." Dawn trailed off after seeing Leafs evil smirk spreading accross her face.

"Do you like Paul?" She said, earning an 'Ooooh!' from Misty.

Dawn blushed immediately, "A-as a f-f-friend of cour-course!" Dawn stuttered madly, staring at Leaf.

"Oh really? then why are you blushing? and stuttering?" Leaf stood up, pointing her foot at the pair.

Paul facepalmed at the troublesome girls friend.

"B-Because! you caught me off guard is all, really." Dawn answered back, hands on hips.

"Okay, whatever." Leaf gave up and sat down, Dawn turned around to try read Pauls face - she swore she saw disappointment for a minute before shrugging it off.

"My turn! Misty truth or dare!" Dawn asked, relaxing back, all the while bumping into Pauls leg as he was sitting on the only chair in the room. She blushed again but decided just to rest against his legs to his displeasure.

"Dare, obviously." Misty relaxed, knowing Dawn wouldn't do anything to dramatic.

"I dare you to tell us what happened with you and Rudy when we were twelve after you ran to the toilets after he asked you out and you said no!" Dawn yelled louder then she should off, Misty cringed.

"W-What?" She asked again.

"I said... I dare you to-" she began again but Paul covered her mouth.

"She heard you the first time Troublesome." Paul muttered and sat back again, unable to face any more stupidness.

"W-Well... I ran in there because I felt like I had hurt him, while I was there I sat there and then realised I liked someone else anyway so it was fine for me to be not that upset that the boy I used to like asked me out and I rejected him!" Misty smiled victoriously.

"Oh! Who was the guy?" May asked, leaning forward.

"O-one question per dare!" Misty yelled and sat back, sighing.

"Okay okay, no need to get snappy - your turn!"

* * *

Dawn yawned, it had been a couple of hours and Gary was chasing out the last of the people downstairs, all of them had been planning on staying the night in the mansion anyway.

Paul had a beer in his hand, it had maybe been his third one but Gary and Drew were on their sixth now, Ash was still on his first.

The only one of the girls with any alcohol was Dawn since it was a dare.

"Whos turn is it now?" Dawn asked, staring at the drunk Gary.

"M-Mi*hic*mine!" He yelled, pointing at Paul "Truth or Dare?" Gary asked giving a lopsided smirk, Paul had used his chicken card (he was asked something about Reggie embarrassing him) already and his switch card (he was dared to take six shots of vodka, instead he got asked who he liked and he said 'no-one')

"Dare." Paul rolled his eyes, not wanting to trust the drunk guy.

"I dare you to... make out with... *hic* Dawn!" Gary slurred, watching Leaf facepalm at his state.

Paul raised his eyebrow, looking at the girl.

Dawn blushed and looked back, "for... twenty s-seconds!" Drew added to the dare, laughing and leaning back into May who stroked his hair.

Paul grabbed Dawns wrist and pulled her up, he pulled her towards her and smashed his lips against hers.

'Her lips are soft, she smells like strawberries...' Paul thought

'J-Just... as I imagined, his chest is so toned' Dawn thought, hands placed firmly on his chest to stop herself falling into the purple haired boy, Paul could practically feel the heat of the blush.

"G-Guys? your t-time is *hic* up!" Drew laughed, "Wow, so pretty." Drew stared at May who blushed.

Dawn pulled reluctantly away from Paul, "I am gonna... head to bed now, bye." Dawn squealed rushing out to where she was assigned a room, Paul stood up and walked the other way, obviously deciding he should go to bed aswell,

"Bye guys!" Gary shooed his friends out his room - everyone apart from Leaf. "Your staying with me," He smirked and pulled her onto his bed, Leaf blushed but let him drag her.

Dawn opened her door and had to cover her mouth to stop her screaming, on the bed she was supposed to be in she saw Ursula, her Sinnoh rival asleep on Barrys chest, thankfully the covers were over them.

" . .ew!" Dawn yelled as she closed the door, she walked down the corridor.

"Where am I meant to go then? Pauls?" Dawn said out loud, opening the door to Pauls room where she found herself at.

"P-Paul?" she poked her head inside, she blushed scarlet when she saw the half-naked boy, he only had his shorts on.

"What do you want Troublesome?" He asked, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"W-well... I found some people in my bed, can I stay with you?" Dawn smiled hopefully, surprised when she saw Paul grunt and nod.

"Thank you thank you!" Dawn squealed and ran in, slamming the door.

"Shut up, theres people sleeping... if they are actually sleeping and not going anything else." Paul rolled his eyes, no doubt Gary and Drew were as they would say 'getting lucky'

"Haha... yeah." Dawn said awkwardly, she took off her headband and tail and slid her dress down her hips.

"D-Dawn?" Paul muttered, watching as the bluenette striped to her bra and panties.

"W-what?" Dawn stayed back turned, "Don't look." Dawn mumbled, unhooking her bra and slipping it off - Paul couldn't help but look at her bareback.

Wish he could see more though.

"Okay," Dawn mumbled to herself as she pulled over the pink pyjama tshirt over her head, she turned to face him.

"I forgot to bring my pyjama pants, It wouldn't of mattered if I was in my room own." Dawn mumbled, slipping into the doublebed, inviting herself in.

Paul blinked, confused as she sat in the other side, the tension was terrible.

"Dawn/Paul." They both said in usion, they looked at each other and blushed.

"Why didn't you pull away on time?" Dawn whispered, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you?" Paul shot back, not wanting to talk about it.

"B-because...I liked it." Dawn trailed off, looking down.

Pauls eyes widened, "Me to." He muttered, Dawn looked back up and hugged him.

"Yay!" She squealed, Paul pulled the girl off of him.

"Calm down!" He yelled, pinning her onto the bed so she would shut up.

"P-Paul... this position." Dawn blushed darkly, probably unseen in the now dark room.

"What about it? you scared I'll do something?" Paul smirked, taking the advantage over her now, he lowered his head into the crane of her neck and licked it, Dawn let out a small whimper.

"P-Paul." Dawn moaned, putting her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Outside May and Drew put there ears on the door, "Fuck! - even Paul is getting some!" Drew laughing quietly, May shuffled her feet.

"Drew! Lets go to my room!" May grinned mischievously and dragged him down the hall, Drew let out a smirk as he was pulled into the room.

* * *

**Dawn: Oh... thats fluff. **

**Megumi: Sorri Dawnie! **

**Paul: Oh god, you really made me do that... **

**May: ... Ew! **

**Drew: Kill. Me. Now**

**May and Drew: I can't believe you made us do  
that with... THAT!**

**Megumi: ... Guilty**

**Dawn: Review please! Helpfulness would be great - this is our**

**Megumi: My... **

**Dawn: ... Ahem, this is MEGUMIS first story after all. **


End file.
